mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:★ Leaf/At the Brink of 2009
A shout-out to all my loyal fans, So sorry, guys, for not updating for so long! Things have been getting busy since my new album's came out. It's so awesome that it's already exploded on the charts! Woot! Have any of you guys bought it yet? I know I gave Blanky a free first copy, since she was practically begging for it, plus she helped with the production, and she even designed the album cover! It's looking good! Here's how the album cover looks like: Looking pretty good, right? What do you think? So I've been doing a bunch of gigs, signing autographs, thinking of new songs, the usual. I've also been busy working on my autobiography! If you're interested in buying it and wanna know the release date, I'm aiming for mid 2010. Blanky and Petal are my chief editors. They do a great job! Blanky's great at correcting my grammar (I can't spell for life!), making the writing more fun and expressive, and giving me tips on how to make my autobiography more detailed in parts. Petal's good at encouragement and mentoring (apparently, she's written lots of award-worthy material in the past). Also, today's the last day of 2009! Man, the years go by so fast! I swear, wasn't it the end of 2008 only like, a few seconds ago?! 'Cuz that's how it feels! So what are you guys going to do in the last minute of 2009? Me? Oh, I'll be playing a concert celebrating it! There's a Fireworks Festival tonight in the kingdom in Candypalooza. DJ Candy's throwing this huge party, and I'll be throwing a concert there. Can't wait till tonight! As I type this, I'm tuning my guitar for the show and setting up my new amp (which is awesome, by the way). Right now, they're doing decorations and all that stuff. I wonder how my concert stage will look like! Blanky's among them right now, doing stuff with her Wandolier powers. I'm confident she and the rest of the decorating team are gonna do a rocking job! Last year's stage was really awesome! There were lots of fire effects! And Lance and Spikey did an awesome job well...dancing. Heh heh. Dancing unicorns. Looks way cooler than it sounds, trust me! Some of you should come to the concert if you can! Seats start being available 9 PM tonight, and the seats are gonna fill up fast, so you better buy a ticket soon if you're planning to come! And I know this is pretty late, but merry Christmas! Sorry I wasn't on that day. I was busy playing with my awesome new amp! I really love it! You can turn it up from 10-watts a whopping 500-watts! Plus, the sound's really pristine and everything, and it's even portable! It's only around 1 pound! Which is pretty small for the watts it's able to give! No one's gonna sleep tonight with me playing this new baby! Also, it has a pretty good bass response. I also got some grass-accessories-jewelery from Petal, and a bunch of guitars, flowers, letters, and lots of other stuff from fans (one fan even sent me a hundred thousand Simoleon multi-functional watch that plays one of my songs as alarms! Sick!). Hopper made me a grass-sculpture-thing of me, which is actually pretty cool-looking (it's in my room right now), and Proto-Makoto made adjustments to my guitar so it could sound better! Uncle Root, and my parents (who I haven't seen for 1,528 years) sent me some cards, telling me they love me and whatever you'd expect from grown-ups. Tonight, I won't be sleeping! Just partying it up! Woot! So anyway...that's all I can think of to write at this moment. 2009 was a great year! Lots happened in the MySims universe, that's for sure. I mean, wow, 3 new games in a year! I'm excited for the new possibilities in 2010! But wasn't it kinda creepy how much big stars died this year? Michael Jackson (whose music actually wasn't that bad...wish him peace in the afterlife)...Billy Mays (also pretty cool guy)...man, I hope I'm not next! So if you want, you can answer some of these questions: # What you think of my latest album cover and if you bought it yet (if not, will you? Pretty please?) # New Years Resolutions, if any? (Mine would be to continue to rock the world!) # What kind of MySims game are you hoping in 2010? # Do you pronounce 2010 "two thousand ten" or "twenty ten"? (something that I've been discussing a lot with fans) # How was 2009? So that's all for today. Peace to all my fans, love ya guys, have a happy new year, and I'll be seeing you all in 2010. Category:Blog posts